Karnak Mander-Azur
Karnak Mander-Azur is the second Inhuman son of the Inhuman priest and philosopher Mander and an ocean biologist named Azur. After their first child was condemned to an aquatic lifestyle after undergoing Terrigenesis, Mander and Azur convinced the Genetic Council to allow Karnak to live his life without a Terrigen mutation. Karnak was enrolled in his father's religious seminary in the Tower of Wisdom, where he trained in various physical and mental disciplines until the age of eighteen. Relatives *Magnar (paternal grandfather) *Zeta (paternal grandmother) *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Mander (father, deceased) *Azur (mother, deceased) *Triton Mander-Azur (brother) *Leer Mander-Azur (son) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Ambur (maternal aunt) *Quelin (maternal uncle) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Medusalith Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal and maternal cousin once-removed) *Luna Maximoff (maternal cousin once-removed) Abilities Basic abilities Inhuman metabolism: Besides strength, Karnak possesses certain physical attributes which are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Steven Rogers. Special abilities Autonomic function control: Karnak has physically conditioned his body and mind to their peak levels of efficiency. He has voluntary control over most of his body's autonomic functions, such as breathing, heart rate, bleeding, pain reaction, regenerative speed, etc. Enhanced durability: He has toughened all of the striking surfaces of his body in general and his hands in particular so that they are covered with dense callus. Karnak is able to shatter wood, cinderblock, and even mild steel. Stress point detection: Through mental discipline, Karnak has gained the extrasensory ability to perceive the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, whether physical or psychological, in all objects and people around him. By striking and applying pressure to these points, he can split or shatter objects made of seemingly invincible substances or render insensate beings of far greater strength than he. This mental discipline is virtually effortless, and Karnak can attain this state of awareness for extended periods of time. *''Precognition:'' Karnak is able to see fragments of the future by bending the definition of his powers. *''Psychological intuition:'' An after-effect of Karnak's ability to discern faults also includes the understanding the logical conclusions stemming from a person's rationale. Natural abilities Contortionist: He is extremely lithe and flexible, able to expand and contract his muscles and contort his body into seemingly painful positions. Martial arts: Karnak is a highly-skilled martial artist, capable of taking on multiple opponents with his martial art skill, sometimes with a single strike, defeating monsters with nothing but his hands. He is easily the best martial artist in Attilan and is one of the world's finest hand-to-hand combatants. His Inhuman speed combined with his fighting ability, as well as his ability to find weak points make him a dangerous and talented martial artist. Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Autonomic function manipulation Category:Enhanced durability Category:Weakness detection Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced intuition Category:Contortion Category:Combat